The antigens shared between brain and hematopoietic tissue will be studied in attempt to determine if these are unique anatomic localizations, embryonic development patterns or if they exist on cultured nervous tissue (neuroblastoma, astrocytoma) or lymphoid tissue (plasmacytoma, lymphoma). Stem cells and B cells will be isolated by fluorescence activated cell sorting.